Just  A Little Secret
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: "Toshiro, mau ikut ke kolam renang?" - "Tidak." - "Ke onsen yuk!" - "Tidak." Ada apakah dibalik penolakan Hitsugaya? Pantai dan Matsumoto Rangiku turut menjawab! IchiHitsu, RxR please!


**Rate: ** K+ sajalah...

**Warning(s): **BL (?), IchiHitsu, gaje-ness, humor gagal bin garing, slight OOC, alur kecepetan, abal.

**Disclaimer: **tenang saja, Bleach punya jyasumin-sama. Wuekekeke~ *dilempar beling* nggak kok, Bleach milik Tite Kubo-chan~ Dx

* * *

Disebuah siang yang cerah dan matahari sedang 'bagi-bagi sinar' dengan keikhlasan sepenuh hati (ah, sudahlah. Baca saja siang hari yang super panas), sang Juubantai taicho tetap saja sibuk ngeladenin kertas tugasnya yang menjelma jadi Mt. Paperest saking tingginya. Sambil mengelap keringat, ia tak menghiraukan Matsumoto yang sibuk mengajaknya minum sake bareng Kira, Hisagi dan Renji.

"Oi, Toshiro!"

Sebuah suara milik seorang shinigami berambut oranye yang nyelonong masuk kantor Divisi 10 tanpa ketuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan salam, selamat siang, konnichiwa, apalagi assalamualaikum. Suhu turun drastis akibat reiatsu Toshiro. Lumayan, lumayan. Dapet pendingin ruangan gratisan.

Matsumoto dengan 'pintar'nya kabur dari ruangan itu, melihat ryoka yang datang sendirian. Tujuannya tak lain tak bukan adalah Divisi 7, tempat para _buddy-buddy–_nya berkumpul. Maklum, dia tahu kalau Ichigo menyimpan rasa suka terhadap kapten berambut putih itu. Semacam kasih kesempatan berduaan gitulah. Ichigo, Mama (?) bangga padamu, nak… akhirnya dirimu puber juga… (Ichigo: Hah, siape loe? Mamih gue jutaan kali lebih cantik dan waras daripada loe, narator sarap!)

Sesudah peristiwa kaburnya wanita berdada besar itu, suhu ruangan turun lagi beberapa derajat. Bahkan bunga es sudah muncul di beberapa sudut ruangan. Maklum, disaat Ryuujin Jakka berhura-hura akibat suhu udara yang panas, Hyourinmaru ngambek dan ngumpet di gua dalam inner world-nya Toshiro.

Ichigo mengabaikan suhu dingin dan mulai cari perhatian si kapten kecil itu dengan nari-nari gaje, nyanyi-nyanyi aneh—Ichigo, jangan men-death glare narator seperti itu. Narator bohong kok. Gak nari-nari plus nyanyi-nyanyi gaje, cuma bersiul-siul mencurigakan dan nyolek-nyolek pipi Toshiro— *narator digampar Ichigo* gomen, narator bohong lagi kok. Soalnya disuruh panjang-panjangin skrip sama author tolol yang nulis cerita ini.

*narator di death glare author* Sudahlah, lanjut.

Setelah berjam-jam… eh, beberapa menit diem-dieman sama Hitsugaya (atau tidak digubris?) akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan diri angkat bicara. Meskipun resikonya tinggi—yaitu dikunyah Hyourinmaru dan dijadikan sirup stroberi—tapi tetap saja dilakukan.

" Toshiro, mau ke kolam renang dengan yang lain?" ajak Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah menyamai seringaian Gin dan tatapan napsu membayangkan Toshiro dengan celana renang—eh, iya deh. Dengan tatapan penuh harap, gitu deh.

Setelah beberapa menit (lagi) bertatap-tatapan, wajah mereka saling berdekatan, mata terpejam, bibir mereka saling mendekat… maunya author sih gitu. Hitsugaya dengan cepat mengatakan "Tidak." Tanpa emosi pula.

"Beneran nih? Tiketnya kan sayang..." ujar Ichigo sambil pasang puppy eyes no jutsu, membuat Toshiro jadi ingin muntah di tempat.

"Tidak berminat." kata Hitsugaya seraya mengembalikan perhatian pada kertas tugasnya.

Ichigo akhirnya nyusruk di pojokan bareng Zangetsu. Eh, kagak ding. Cuma dongkol setengah mampus.

Dengan wajah pasrah khas orang menyatakan cinta tapi ditolak, Ichigo akhirnya melayang (?) keluar ruangan. Tapi, masih mending ajakannya ditolak daripada dijadikan sirup dan dijadikan sebagai teman makan es serut.

Misi pertama, gagal.

Kasian deh lu, Kurosaki Ichigo. =w="

**X.x.X.x.X**

Lain kesempatan, lain pula ceritanya.

Tiga hari kemudian, Ichigo mencoba mengajak Hitsugaya lagi.

Dan (lagi-lagi pula) ia masuk dengan cara yang oh-sangat-sopan-sekali (baca: masuk lewat jendela) dengan alasan dikejar Kenpachi. Setelah membaca situasi—yang tampaknya lebih memungkinkan dari tiga hari lalu—dan berlama-lama menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang sumpah-imut-banget itu, akhirnya ia berani angkat bicara lagi.

"Toshiro, mau ikut ke onsen?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang harap-harap cemas. Ia takut gagal lagi ngeliat Toshiro yang duduk anteng di onsen tanpa pakai baju.

"Tidak."

Nggak sampai sedetik pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh mulut Ichigo, langsung ditolak. Lagi.

Mencoba untuk sedikit berubah dari beberapa hari lalu, Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan jawaban Hitsugaya yang tampaknya kapten kecil itu lontarkan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Beneran nggak mau?"

"Ya." Sungguh jawaban yang singkat, padat, jelas, dan _to the point. _Nyucuk, begitu istilahnya.

"Bener?"

"Ya." Toshiro sekali lagi meyakinkan dengan penekanan di tiap perkataannya, menunjukkan sekali bahwa ia terganggu.

"Bener nih?" mendengar pertanyaan (bodoh) Ichigo, dahi Hitsugaya berkedut. Ia mengambil nafas panjang selagi menghitung mundur dari sepuluh dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Hitsugaya dengan kalem meletakkan kuas yang sedari digenggamnya pada tempatnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan menghampiri Ichigo. Setelah mereka berhadapan, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ichigo dengan ekspresi stoic yang khas diwajahnya.

Dan err—hello? Ichigo hanya remaja puber yang *coret—hormonnya hiperaktif—coret* sehat. Kontan wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Seratus persen yakin."

Setelah jawaban itu dikatakannya, Hitsugaya mengguncang bahu Ichigo dengan sangat keras (yang tampaknya disertai nafsu membunuh?) menyebabkan kepala makhluk bernama sama dengan stroberi itu terguncang keras. -_-;

Dengan mata berputar-putar sebagai efek anime-nya, Ichigo keluar dengan terhuyung-huyung dan nyaris menabrak tembok serta rak buku.

"Ken-chan! Itu Icchy~!" tunjuk Yachiru riang setelah melihat sosok Ichigo yang terlihat lemas saat keluar dari area Divisi 10 dan secara tidak sadar masuk area Divisi 11. Anak kecil berambut pink itu masih saja nemplok (?) di bahu Kenpachi.

Melihat seringaian Kenpachi yang mengerikan, Ichigo langsung mengambil 1000 langkah shunpo untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Mampus gua!" hayoh, Ichigo! Lari! Kenpachi di belakangmu!

Beberapa menit kemudian, shinigami berambut oranye itu bisa ditemukan di _emo corner-_nya Zangetsu dengan Hichigo yang menertawainya. Tampaknya, Ichigo sedang meratapi kesialan nasib percintaannya yang sudah digariskan author. XD

Misi kedua: nyaris cidera alias gagal.

Gagal lagi, gagal lagi…

Kasian deh lu, Kurosaki Ichigo. =A="

**X.x.X.x.X**

Tepat sebulan kemudian, di kala cuaca super duper panas, akhirnya para tokoh-tokoh Bleach ini pada pergi ke pantai. Sebagai tokoh anime yang baik (?) tentunya 'kostum' (baca: celana renang dan bikini) mereka sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik layaknya wisata pantai sebelumnya.

Sementara para fangirls berteriak-teriak gaje, mimisan bahkan pingsan gara-gara ngelihat Byakuya yang macho abis (fangirls: Byakuya-samaaaaa! *pada tepar*), Renji yang keren, Ukitake-taicho yang berlindung di bawah payung pantai, Unohana yang lagi memotong semangka dengan nafsu membunuh (?), delele karena author sudah malas ngetik, Hitsugaya malah nyantai makan es serut sambil duduk di dalam pondokan.

Kontan, Ichigo gondok. Batal lagi deh ngeliat Hitsugaya pakai celana renang doang...

Namun pikiran putus asa itu dengan cepat pupus ketika melihat Hitsugaya keluar dari pondokan yang didiaminya dan duduk bersama Unohana serta Ukitake. Jika dilihat sekilas, mirip potret keluarga bahagia.

Tapi yang sangat disayangkan Ichigo, Hitsugaya tidak bertelanjang dada layaknya cowok di pantai, melainkan memakai parka tanpa lengan yang retsletingnya ditutup rapat. Sial. Kagak ada _fanservice _nih, pikir para _fangirls _yang bergerombol dari jauh (karena tempatnya dijaga ketat pakai kido dan anjing penjaga super galak *coret—Komamura—coret*) plus makhluk jelmaan stroberi bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sungguh sayang sekali, belum sampai sepuluh menit Hitsugaya berada disitu, si kapten chibi itu sudah masuk lagi ke dalam pondokan kecil di dekat pantai sambil membawa beberapa potong semangka. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk minta bantuan sang Juban tai no fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, wanita (yang katanya) pakar masalah cinta sekaligus orang terdekat Toshiro.

"Um? Ada apa, Ichigo-kun?" tanya Rangiku saat Ichigo berhasil menyeretnya ke payung pantai terdekat dibantu oleh Rukia dan Renji.

"Err, begini..." kata Ichigo sambil blush-blush gaje. Setelah sukses digampar Renji, akhirnya Ichigo kembali sadar dan kembali pada dirinya semula. "Toshiro itu kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Akhirnya, kejadian ajak-mengajak (?) diatas diutarakan Ichigo dengan menyensor beberapa bagian yang dianggapnya memalukan.

Matsumoto berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu menyeringai, mengalahkan sang mantan suami, Ichimaru Gin. "Oh, Ichigo-kun beneran suka sama taicho ya?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar _innocent _itu tepat sasaran, sodara-sodara! XD

Renji angkat suara. "Matsumoto-san, apa mungkin Hitsugaya-taicho itu... tsundere ya?"

Rukia yang lagi minum jus buah kotakan langsung tersedak. Fuh, dikirain apaan.

"Tahu darimana?"

Eh, beneran ya?

Renji hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu atau mungkin karena otaknya kembali hang seperti semula.

"Soal penolakan ke kolam renang dan onsen itu mungkin karena taicho ga suka dilihat Ichigo-kun."

Perkataan Matsumoto langsung nyucuk hati Ichigo. Di pikiran Ichi, ga suka dilihat sama dengan dibenci. Dan dibenci berarti dia ga punya harapan lagi. Dan ga punya harapan lagi berarti impiannya untuk bersanding di pelaminan dengan si kapten berambut putih itu, hidup bahagia, dan punya anak yang banyak tidak akan terjadi. Sungguh harapan yang sepertinya sulit sekali untuk dicapai. =_="

"Atau mungkin..." Matsumoto terhenti, menengok sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan aman dan Hitsugaya tidak berada pada jarak dekat. Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia pasang telinga. "Taicho lagi datang bulan kali? Taicho kan cewek." ups, keceplosan! DX

Rukia tersedak lagi. Renji menyemburkan minumannya. Ichigo cengo.

"HA?" Rukia teriak.

"HAAAA?" Renji teriak.

"HAAAAAAAA?" Ichigo teriak.

Sepertinya ada 'Ha-Ha san Kyoudai' versi Bleach nih.

"TOSHIRO ITU CEWEK?" jerit Ichigo mewakili Rukia yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan Renji yang sedang mengelap mulutnya.

"Ssssssst, diam! Jangan nyaring-nyaring!" Matsumoto meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Hitsugaya nan jauh di sana bersin-bersin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

:Omake Gaje:

"Begitu toh..." kata Rukia setelah berhenti terbatuk. "_Role-playing _yang hebat..."

"Tapi kok ga keliatan ya?" gumam Renji.

"Apanya?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Dadanya... kok ga kelihatan?" BLETAK! Triple jitakan super keras sukses menghasilkan benjol sebesar batu gunung di kepala Renji.

"Ya iyalah! Hitsugaya-taicho kan pakai baju!" sembur Rukia.

Tapi memang iya sih, kok ga kelihatan ya? O.o;

"Taicho kan dadanya masih rata, tidak seperti Matsumoto Rangiku yang hebat ini~" ujar Matsumoto dengan riang dan bangga sambil menepuk dada.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Toshiro, besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau jalan bareng?"

"Dengan siapa saja?"

"Berdua saja... kalau kau mau."

"...boleh."

YES! KENCAN! XDD

* * *

Pojok author:

Saya dan fic IchiHitsu lagi. Fic yang judulnya ga nyambung ini adalah permintaan maaf (?) karena telah membunuh dua sejoli ini di fic saya yang sebelumnya. Saya ga biasa nulis humor, jadi kalo garing...resiko. *disambit* Pokoknya, maafkan saya... m(-_-)m

Gimana? Abal ya? Garing? Bagus kagak? Review yo~!

_~Jyasumin-sama _| Juli '10~


End file.
